U AND ME
by parise22
Summary: Hii..friends.. i m back..with new OS. Idea of this OS. is given by our lovely friend RAJVI LOVER ...thnx. dear. dis story revolves around a GIRL ...her bestiiii..n her love.. some ups n downs... cant summerise more... plz. peep in ...and do tell me how is it?... all my friends...for d sake of convinience i ve written 2 parts 4 dis os. ... plz...go thrw it...byee.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii...friends...I m again here with a new OS.

**This story is about a girl...her best friend ..and her love...showing some ups and downs...in her life...**

...

...

Idea of this os. Is given by my dear lovely friend **Rajvi lover ( PRACHI )...**

thnx. buddy...its an awesome idea indeed... now you decide... have I done justice with it or not..

**( one more thing...i had to do some modifications to write the story as per my idea...keeping basic plot same...I hope you won't mind...dear.)**

and friends...here you will see some cute bonding between Sachin- Purvi...and of course...my lovely Rajat – Purvi ...

...

This os. Is divided in two parts...1st - -**sachin n purvi...**

2nd – **Rajat n purvi...**

So here we go...

_**U AND ME : - I**_

She was working on one file...her hand searched for a pen ...she tried to find it on the table...then opened the drawer of the table...she started making the things up n down in order to find the pen ...

Suddenly something fell from the drawer...she bend and picked it up...

It was a photo of a handsome young man with a cute smile on his face...

While looking at him ... unintentionally her eyes filled upto the brim with tears

And

flash back of various moments spent with him started appearing before her eyes..

**Flash back.1**

** ...good morning...**he storming in side the beareu came to her .

She was busy in her work...gave a stern look to him and again continued her work.

**Ooops...sorry...good morning ..Purvi...**he said cutely.

She – **its better now...and good morning...Sachin...**

Sachin while sitting on her table – **kya baat hain ...aaj to tum kafi jaldi aa gayi?..aur aate hi kam shuru bhi kar diya...good**.( showing his thumb )

Purvi still starring computer screen **- Haann...kuch kam pending tha to jaldi aa gayi...waise tumhe nahi lagta ki tum bhi aapna kam start kar dena chahiye?...**

Sachin **– yarr itni jaldi?...abhi to koi bhi nahi aaya hain...thodi der baten karte hain na ...kyon?**

Purvi in a strict voice – **Sachin?...**

Sachin getting up from her table – **ok...baba...i m going...**

He went and sat on his place and started his work.

After some time ..all started coming...

But they were surprised to see their handsome hunk working silently...

Abhijit – **kya baat hain?...aaj suraj kahan se nikla hain?...**

Freddy coming to him and touching his forehead said – **Sachin ... teri tabiyat to thik hain na?... aaj kya khaya hain tune?...**

While others were hiding their laughter.

Sachin little pouted **– DANT...( scould / shout)**

Freddy **– kya?..dant khayi hain tune?...kis se ?.**

Sachin looking at the girl who ignored him completely .

Sachin – **wo**..( pointed to purvi **)..usne danta ...(** innocent face )

And all of them started laughing...while she only looked at him in disbelief.

...

...

**Flash back 2**

**Lunch karne chalega**?...she asked smilingly to him who was busy in his work...

He – are **thodasa kam baki hain ...tu ja ...main bad me aata hun...**

She – **ok...thik hain...(** and went from there )

After some time he came in the cafeteria...and started searching for the place to sit...

He saw ...she was sitting quietly at one corner table...

She **– are aa gaya tu?...**

He sat next to her - **han ...tune khana kha liya?...**

She while opening her tiffin box – **chal aa ja...**

He nodded and joined her.

He saw the the dish in the tiffin - **wowwwwwwwww...aaloo ke paranthe...**

She searved him and he started eating hurriedly ...

After eating one bite he suddenly stoped - **Purvi...will you marry me?...**

Purvi just gave him deadly look and served him another parantha.

Purvi **– tuze jab bhi paranthe chahiye honge to muze bata diya kar ...main banakar laungi...**

**uske liye itna bada sacrifice karne ki koi jarurat nahi ..samza tu...**

And he smiled sheepishly.

**One Evening in the parking lot...**

Both of them came together and

Sachin **– purvi...chal main aaj tuze ghar chod deta hun...**

Purvi who was looking towards a girl standing next to his bike –

"**koi baat nahi tu chala ja...**

**tere bike ki back seat ki booking already ho chuki hain...aur muze line me lagne ka koi shouk nahi hain...**

She pointed him to that girl...he saw her and waving to the girl...-

'"**Chal fir bye...see you tomorrow..."**

...

...

Purvi – **tu bore nahI hota aisi beauty without brain type ki ladkiyon se flirt karke...**

Sachin – **ab tere jaisi intelligent , beauty with brain ladki to muze milne se rahi ...to inhi se kam chala lete hun...**( he winked ) **.byeeeeeeee...sweety...**

Purvi – **fir se** **sweety?...tu nahi sudharega...chal byeee**.

...

...

...

**Another night at her home...**

She was sleeping peacefully .

Suddenly heard a sound of something fallen...

Brave cop got alert and removed her gun from the cupboard and started moving slowly to wards the living room...

It was dark there ...she was about to switch on the light but a sudden flash of torch light dazzled her vision...she immediately cover her eyes with her palm...

And tried to see through the fingers...

And someone switched on light...

It was he standing with his famous cute smile with a pastry in his one hand.

Purvi **– tu ...itni rat gaye ...yahan per kya kar raha hain?...(** she took her hand down and went to sit on the couch.

Sachin kept pastry on the centre table , and handed over knife to her.

Sachin - **pahle cake to kat le?...fir teri investigation kar lena...**

She took the knife and cut the pastry ...

Sachin singing **– happy birthday..to you ...happy birthday dear Purvi...happy birthday to you...**

She fed him one bite and he did same in return...

They hugged each other...

purvi – **mera birthday ...tu kabhi nahi bhulta na...**

Sachin – **of course ...meri eklouti best friend ka b day main kaise bhul sakta hun...**

After some time he went ...

She closed the door and While turning back to her bedroom she saw a packet kept at the side table...

**Smiley** was drawn on it...she opened it and found a very pretty **red chudidar** in it.

...

...

Next morning..

She entered in side the bureau...

All surprisingly looked at her who was looking pretty in red chudidar...

Every one wished her...

Fredyy – **sachin ... purvi ko birth day wish nahi karega?...ja... ...**

Sachin making face – **jana jaruri hain kya?...wo miss Red Signal , fir se muze dant degi...**

And finally he went to wish her...

Sachin – **many many happy returns of the day...sweety...**

While shaking hands , he slid a chit in her hand...

Purvi smiled in return with wide eyes .

She came and sat on her seat...and opened the chit..

"**Thanks ...You are looking gorgeous in this dress..buddy..."**

Here freddy asked ...sachin who was busy looking at her –

Freddy – **sachin, tu use pasand karta hain na ?...**

Sachin – **han...**( he saw freddy smiling ) **..ek...ek min...freddy,... main use pasand karta hun...magar waise nahi jaisa tum samzte ho...**

Freddy confused – **matlab?...kya tum Purvi se pyarr nahi karte ho?...**

Sachin laughed – **pyarr?...no ways...**

**purvi is my best friend... aur friend and girlfriend me bahut difference hota hain..freddy...**

**wo bahut achhi hain...pyari hain...but she is not of my type...you know.. she is not for me...**

**she deserves some one best...**

Freddy disappointingly – **sachin ...thik se soch le ...kahi jald bazi me kuch galti mat karna...**

**muze lagta hain wo bhi tuze pasand karti hain...**

Sachin laughed again.

...

...

...

**Evening all went to celebrate her birth day...**

While waiting for the food ordered...they were chatting...

Abhijit **– purvi tum kitne saal ki ho gayi ho?...**

Purvi** – Sir...** saal ki...**

Abhijit -** matlab ab to tumhari shadi karwani padegi?... ...ye batao...tumhe shadi ke liye kaisa ladka chahiye?...**

Purvi was first shocked on this sudden query – **kya sir aap bhi ...meri tang khinch rahe hain na...**

Abhijit – **are...nahi...sachme puch raha hun...**

Purvi little hesitatingly but in dreamy voice **- Annn... wo simple sa hona chahiye...no any show off ...sidha –sada formal look**...

Shreya interrupted curiously **– jaise?...**

Purvi looking at her – **jaise black shirt, trousers, leather shoes...goggles...**

**Aur ek jaruri baat...wo sirf muzse pyar karta ho...**

**...**

**Han...aur ek sabse jyada jaruri baat**...

All- **ab kya?...**

Purvi shyly**- uski height minimum 6 feet honi chahiye...**

All in a chorus – **oho...kya baat hain...**

...

...

She was lost in her thoughts...

but his gauze was fixed on her..." **is n't she looking very beautiful**.."

immediately he jerked his head to remove those thoughts from his mind.

...

...

...

one day when she entered in side the bureau...

She got the news that shocked her...

He went on a sudden leave for 15 days ,back to his parents...at London.

Purvi – **kya hua hoga?...sachin ne muze bhi nahi bataya...kyon?...**

...

...

Evening she returned home with gloomy face...after opening the door, she entered in side...

suddenly she remembered something...

She immediately opened the message box of her phone...

Ya...his message was there...

**Hi...sorry tumhe batane ka waqt nahi mila ...**

**bahut jaldi me wapas jana pad raha hain...**

**kal rat ko mom ka phone aaya tha ...dad bimar hain...he got a heart attack...**

**im msgng u from airport... rest I ll let u know afterwards...bye.**

...

She felt sorry for him...and messaged him back.

...

...

14 Days passed this way...

...

she was eagerly waiting for his message ...but in vein... no any information from him...

And next day...she got the shocking news...**he left the job**...without any intimation...

All were surprised on his sudden decision ...

...

...

**Time doesn't stop for anyone...it runs on its own pace...leaving every thing behind...and if you cant cope up with it...then?..**

...

...

**8 Months passed this way...**

earlier she waited for his news ...but slowly she also realized that it is of no use...he will not turn back...

...

**Flash back ends...**

...

...

...

Purvi while wiping her tears –

**Shayad tum ab kabhi wapas nahi loutoge ?**

**...shayad kuch rishta tha hi nahi humare bich jiske liye tum wapas aate...**

**good bye and take care... dear buddy** "

...she was lost in some thoughts.

Some one kept hand on her shoulder lovingly .

She immediately looked at the person...

**Freddy sir aap?...**

Freddy **– han ..main...kya hua?...kya soch rahi thi?...**

Purvi – **kuch nahi...**she lowered her head.

Freddy **– kab tak use yad karti rahogi?...**

Purvi looked at him with wet eyes...

Freddy patted her head – **purvi...iss bat ko achhi taraha se samaz lo ...wo apni life me aage badh chukka hain...bhul chukka hain wo tumhe... **

**aur behatar yahin hoga ki tum bhi use bhul kar apni life me aage badho...**

**zindagi kisi ke liye nahi rukti hain...fir se jina shuru karo...**

**samaz rahi ho na meri baat ko tum?...**

Purvi nodded weakly .

...

Freddy went from there ...

...

Composing her self ... she kept the photo in the lower most drawer of the table and locked it.

...

...

**Here freddy came out side thinking ...**

...

He remembered the call by him...

...

**Few days before...**

Freddy was resting on the bed ...suddenly his phone rang...

...

He picked it up..- **hallo...**

The voise - **pehachana...muze?...**

Freddy excitedly – **Sachin tu?...itne dino baad meri yad aayi tuze?...**

**kahan hain tu?...kya kar raha hain? Aur tumhare dad kaise hain?**

**...ab bata bhi...**

Sachin laughed – **are ...freddy ...tum rukoge tabhi main bol paunga na...**

Freddy smiled sheepishly .

Sachin – **main thik hun ..freddy ...yahan mom-dad ke pass London me hi hun...**

**Han..dad ab behatar hain...we are taking good care of him...**

**Tumhe pata hain?...ab main dad ki business me madad karne laga hun...din bhar office me hi busy hota hun...**

**Par sach kahu tum logon ki bahut yad aati hain...aur khas kar **...( he sighed)

**Wahan par sab log kaise hain?...**

Freddy understood that about whom he is talking...

Freddy – **sabhi thik hain...aur WO bhi... tuze bahut yad karte hain ...**

**achha ye bata tera aage ka kya plan hain?...**

Sachin quietly – **freddy...main wapas nahi aa raha hun **...(he waited for some time)** main shadi kar raha hun...**

Freddy – **kya?...**

Sachin – **dad k ek friend hain ...jinhone inn mushkil dinome humari bahut madad ki...dad ki bimari me unhone hi hume help ki...business bhi sambhala ...**

**Aur ab dad chahte hain ki...main unki eklouti beti se shadi kar lu...**

**aur freddy... maine dad ko han kah diya hain...main unka dil nahi dukha sakta hun...**

**tum samaz rahe ho na?...**

Freddy sadly – **han...par purvi ?...**

Sachin immediately- **nahi freddy.. ab wapas loutana possible nahi... main use dhokhe me nahi rakh sakta...**

**main apni zindagi me age badh raha hun...**

**issi me mom –dad ki khushi hain...**

...

Freddy **– aur tumhari khushi?...**

...

Sachin smiled sadly – **Apni khushi ke bare me sochna chod diya hain maine...**

**Plz..mera ek kam kar do...**

**use bhi ye realize karwa do ki humare raste alag ho gaye hain...uska best friend usse dur ja chuka hain...**

**Kah do ki main use bhul chuka hun...Aur ab use bhi zindagi me aage badhana chahiye ...**

...

He couldn't continued because of chocked throat.

...

Freddy – **tuz se kuch puchu?...**

...

Sachin – **nahi ..freddy...main tumse zut nahi bol paunga...sorry...and bye...**

...

He cut the call .

...

Sachin pov – **freddy...muze pata hain tum kya puchane wale the ...wo mere liye kya hain? ...ye raz ab zindagi bhar ke liye mere hi sath rahne do...**

**...**

**Flash back ends...**

freddy wiped his tears...

...

...

...

**Yaaaa...time doesn't stop for any one...it runs on its own pace ...leaving every thing behind...and you have to cope up with it...**

**and this time she succeeded...when that ****STORM **** entered in her life...**

...

**After some days... ...**

**Today was her birth day...**

...

When she entered in side ...al the members gathered around her...and wished her happy birthday...

She looked very pretty in a black saree...

...

Nikhil – **aj to hume party chahiye purvi...**

**...**

Purvi smiled – **han..han..jarur milegi...**

She talked with them for some time,

...

Shreya – **kya baat hain Purvi?...aaj to tum bahut sunder lag rahi ho...**

**Aaj koi to hoga jo apna dil harne wala hain...**

...

Abhijit – **purvi,...Muze pata hain koi hain jo sirf tumhare liye bana hain...aur jaldi hi tumse mil jayega...**

**wo kya kahti thi tum?...**

**tum jise pasand karogi wo ladka kaisa hona chahiye?...**

...

...

By the time shreya n Nikhil came to them...

...

Shreya – **main batau... iske liye ...ek tall , dark and handsome sa ladka hoga...**

**Wo apni car se utrega...(** looking at purvi who blushed a little )

...

Purvi tried to stop her – **shreya plz...**

...

Shreya continuing – **in full formal look with black leather shoes, black shirt and trousers ...goggles...hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.** ( and she sighs)

...

Nikhil also entered in the scene ...

...

Nikhil naughtily – **are ..shreya...wo 6 feet height wali baat to bhul hi gayi tum?...**

...

Purvi gave him angry look...but was shy at the same time...

...

Abhijit mischievously - **fir wo purvi ke pass aayega aur bolega...**

...

...

...

- **good morning...I am Sr. Insp. R**** *******.

**meri aaj hi yahan per transfer huyi hain...** A sudden voice from behind them.

N

Oops...SORRY FRIENDS ...interval ho gaya...jayiye ...kuch pop- corn ...Berger ...vada- pav...etc...khakar aaiye...

Aur fir shuru karenge humari Purvi ki story ka next part...

Till then byee...

**...**

**Prachi plz...tell me its up to your expectations or not...i m waiting ...**

...

**Jaldi –jaldi revws kar dijiye...fir main bhi fata fat nxt chap. Post kar dungi...**

**Plz...give me at least 25 revws...**

**the moment when I ll get my 26****th**** revw...you ll get ur nxt. Chap...**

**its a fair deal...**

**kya aapko manjur hain?...**

**to chaliye ...ur time starts now...**

( * next chap. Is full of** RAJVI** ...wink*)

Waiting for your revws...

**Apki parise22...**


	2. U AND ME - II

So friends ...all set ...

I m really very happy for getting dis many revws.

I didn't expect dat within 24 hours... I ll get more than 25 revws...

but u all did it...thnx a tones...

to fir der kis baat ki...chaliye ...

aapne meri baat man li...so now its my turn 2 keep my promise...

here is ur 2nd chap...enjoy it...

**...**

**this is a treat for all RAJVI fans...**

hope u all ll like it...

...

...

**U AND ME :- II**

...

...

Last chap. Me humne dekha ki sab purvi ki pasand ke bare me bate kar rahe the,

...

...

Abhijit mischievously - **fir wo purvi ke pass aayega aur bolega...**

...

...

- **good morning...I am Sr. Insp.****RAJAT KUMAR**...

**meri aaj hi yahan per transfer huyi hain...** A sudden voice from behind them.

Immediately they all turned back and were shocked to see him...who was standing at the entrance ...

They looked at him and again to purvi...who was busy in observing him ...rather was just lost in him...

Shreya whispered in her ears- **wow... purvi ...tall, dark, handsome...with full formal look...**

Purvi was still lost in him without blinking her eyes...

While the handsome Sr. insp. Was confused while seeing all of them who were starring him madly ...

Rajat little loudly - **Excuse me...meri aaj hi yaha per transfer hui hain... I m Sr. Insp...**

But immediately was cut by the lost beauty**..." ****Rajat Kumar"**

All the members smiled lightly...

Now his attention was also grabbed by the beautiful girl in saree...He looked at her and the scene repeated ..this time he was lost in her big brown eyes .

...

Shreya snapped her fingers before her**...hello...**

...

And she came back from her dream world.

...

Purvi – **yes sir...sorry sir...aap kya kah rahe the sirrrr?.**

...

And she lowered her head.

...

While behind them ..

abhijit mumbled to Nikhil - **muze pata nahi tha...meri baat itni jaldi sach ho jayegi?...**

...

...

...

It took some days...

But Rajat mingled with all the members nicely...

He was very strict in his work...so he got the name .."AKDU from his juniors"

but he was a soft hearted , understanding, person...

...

...

One day...

Rajat came to Purvi's desk ...

**Excuse me ...Miss. Purvi...**

...

Purvi immediately stood from her place**...- yy..ye..yes sir...**

...

Rajat keenly looking at her expressions – **Abhijit sir ne aapko jo Raghavan murder case ki file update karne ke liye di thi... will you plz...hand over it to me?...**

...

Purvi **– yes sir...deti hun...**

...

She opened the drawer of her desk in order to remove the file ...but was surprised ...as it was not there...

She started searching for the file on her desk...

...

Rajat – **I m waiting Miss. Purvi...make it fast...**

...

Purvi gave helpless look and said...- **sir...file nahi mil rahi ...**

Rajat loudly – **what?...r u serious?...kya aap samaz bhi rahi hain...ki aap kya kah rahe hain?...**

Purvi lowered head – **sorry sir...maine to file yahin par rakhi thi...**

Rajat annoyed – **how could you be this much careless?...aise kam karti hain aap?...I just don't believe it?...**

Purvi looked around ...all the members present there were looking at both of them...

Every one felt sorry for purvi...who was in tears...

...

...

Suddenly Abhijit entered inside ...

He was carrying one file in his hands...

Before moving to his place ...he came to purvi who was silently standing with wet eyes...

Abhijit **– are purvi...main tumhe batana bhul hi gaya ...**

**wo subaha tum der se aayi thi na...to ye Raghawan murder case ki file maine tumhare desk se nikal li ...**

**sorry tumhe bataya nahi...**

**Rajat aao ...tumse issi case ke bare me discuss karna tha...**

And abhijit went in the ACP sir 's cabin...

After hearing this...Rajat felt really very sorry for Purvi...he was guilty on his so rude behavior towards her...

silently he followed Abhijit without looking at the girl.

...

...

**Same day ...lunch time...**

He entered in the cafeteria...

.his eyes were searching her...she was sitting at one corner chair...

...

He went to her - **hiii...may I sit here?...**

...

Purvi looked at him and smiled - **baithiye na sir...plz.**

...

Rajat sat - **I m sorry...miss. purvi...maine bewajaha aapko danta...**

...

Purvi smilingly – **it s ok sir...duty me ye sab chalta hain...muze bilkul bhi bura nahi laga...**

...

Rajat smiled wide- **thank you...Miss. purvi...so...friends?...(** he forwarded his hands)

...

Purvi - **ek shart par?...**

...

Rajat looked at her questioningly...

...

Purvi forwarding her hand- **aap muze **** nahi kahenge...aur **_**aap **_**bhi nahi kahenge...chalega?...**

...

Rajat – **chalega nahi doudega...PURVI...**

...

And she slid her hand in his hand... but

...he didn't understand...which feeling emerged in him when she touched his hand.

...

...

...

**A day ...**

...

Rajvi were chasing one goon ...

suddenly he ran inside a skyscraper ...and entered in side the elevator...

Rajvi followed him there...Rajat ran towards the elevator...which got closed before he reached there ...

**...**

**Ohh..shitttt...**he immediately pushed the button of other lift...

...

He looked up at board that was showing the numbers where the elevator was reaching...it stopped at no.15...

...

In the mean time other lift opened and he rushed in side...calling her...

**...**

**Purvi..jaldi se andar aa jao...**he called hurriedly...

...

But Purvi was stunned at her place...

...

Rajat loudly- **come on ..Purvi...fast...**

...

Purvi was looking at the lift with scary eyes...

...

Rajat lost his temper and coming out ...pulled her inside the lift...

...

The door closed and lift started moving up ...

...

He shouted **– are you out of your mind?...what the hell you were doing there? ...Agar wo criminal humare hath se nikal gaya to?...**

**...kya ho gaya tha tumhe?...**

...

And he turned to her...but...

...

Was shocked to see her ...she was sweating badly...her fingers curled in to fist...she became stiff...and was slowly started sliding down in the corner..

...

Rajat screamed – **Purviiiiiii...**

...

He rushed to her and hold her shoulders ...she was sitting in the corner with closed eyes like a scared kid...

...

Knelling down in front of her...he cupped her face **...Purvi...kya hua?... **

...

She immediately hugged him tight...he was shocked on her sudden action...but also hugged her assuaringly...

Till the time the lift came to 15th floor and door opened...

...

He brought her out side carefully...and made her to sit near a wall resting her back.

She breathing heavily with closed eyes was still in his arms protective shell.

...

Rajat softly called her - **Purvi?...**

...

And she opened her eyes**...- I m sorry sir ... aaj meri wajah se wo criminal humare hath se nikal gaya...**

...

Rajat patting her head – **its ok...Purvi..par tumhe kya hua tha?...**

...

Purvi – **sir...i have claustrophobia ( fear of closed places )... ..muze band jagahanse( closed places) dar lagta hain...sorry...sir**

...

Rajat was shocked . he suddenly hugged her more tight...

...

**Purvi...ye aaj muzse kya hone wala tha?...agar tumhe kuch ho jata to main apne aap ko kabhi maf nahi kar pata...i m sorry...**

...

Purvi clearly felt his fear to loose her...she separated herself ...

...

She looked at him ...and cupped his face...his eyes were wet...

...

Softly she called – **Rajat sir...**

...

Rajat looking into her eyes , pecked a kiss at her fore head.

And stood on his place..he helped her to stand...

...

Rajat – **ab chale?...hume iss skyscraper ko kitni steps hain wo bhi to count karna hain...**

...

Purvi gave confused look**..." matlab?"**

...

Rajat mischievously – **madam...Ab niche jane ke liye lift to nahi use kar sakte hain na?... the only option we have is to go by steps...so shall we proceed ?...**

...

He forwarded his hand ...and smilingly she placed her hand in his.

...

...

This incident brought them closer to each other...

They started caring for each other more...that was not gone unnoticed by the other members also...

...

**...**

**...**

**One day ...**

Rajat offered her to drop at her home...

In the car...Rajat was driving and Purvi was on the passenger seat...

...

Suddenly she screamed **"Rajat sir...ek min. rukiye...**

...

Rajat stopped the car – **kya hua?...**

...

Purvi excitedly pointing backward – **ice-cream parlor...chaliye na ice cream khate hain... **

...

Rajat looked at her in disbelief **– tumhe iss waqt icecream khani hain?...**

Purvi – **icecream khane ke liye waqt thodi na dekhate hain...jab man kiya kha lete hain...kyon?...**

Rajat turned back the car silently...

...

...

**Now they were sitting in side the parlor...**

She was happily enjoying her favorite flavor...and as usual he was enjoying her expressions ...

Purvi – **sir...Apko sachhi me ice - cream nahi khani hain...dekhiye bad me muzse mat kahiye ga?...**

Rajat smiled and nodded as no- **nahi kahunga...**

...

Rajat – **purvi...tumhe iss taraha se ice cream khate dekh kar muze kisiki yad aa gayi...**

...

Purvi immediately stopped and looked at him question in her eyes**..."who?"**

...

Rajat – **do (2) sal pahle jab meri posting delhi me thi na... tab meri ek **

**Neighbor thi ...**

...

Purvi was unable to hide her jealousy **– thi?...matlab ladki?...**

...

Rajat was unaware of her jealousy continued **– Han...****PRACHI**** naam tha uska...she was very sweet girl... pata hain use bhi ice - cream bahut pasand thi...kai bar to main hi use lekar gaya tha ice – cream khane ke liye... **

...

Purvi suddenly lost her interest in eating the ice cream .

and said in cold tone - **PRACHI ... han?...girl friend?...**

...

Rajat looked at her and started laughing – **what?...girlfriend?...purvi wo bachhi thi ...sirf 15 saal ki...tum bhi na?...**

...

and suddenly he got intension behind her question...and looking into her eyes **..." jealous ?...**

...

Purvi stammered – **nahi to...main kyon jealous hone lagi...mera ho gaya...chaliye chalte hain**...

...

She got up from her place avoiding his gauze...while walking towards entrance ...she felt he is still starring her...turning back..

Purvi called loudly – **Rajat sir...chaliye...**

He chuckled and followed her.

...

...

When they came to her home...he stopped the car and she got down...

Rajat – **purvi...**

Purvi – **kya ...sir?..**

...

Rajat little hesitatingly - **kya tum kal mere sath dinner karne chalogi?...matlab agar tum free hogi to ...**

...

Purvi smiled – **annn...DATE?...par...**

Rajat smiling **– main tumhe 8:00 baje pick karu?...chalega?..**

Purvi nodded .and bid him bye... when she turned back ...again...

Rajat – **purvi...**

...

Purvi turned – ** kya sir?...**

...

Rajat – **Kya tumhe saree pahanana pasand hain?...**

...

Purvi understood – **han sir...bye...**

...

He was watching her from behind...she was moving towards her lane ...

...

...

Rajat murmured – **agar ye piche mud kar dekhati hain to uske dil me bhi kuch hain...jaisa mere dil me hain**...( she was walking quietly )

**...**

**purvi... piche dekho...plz**..( he was restless**)...**

**turnnnn...turnnnn...plzzzz**. ( his fingers entwined )

**...ohhhh...plz..yarrr...ek bar piche dekho...mud ja...**

...

And his face lit up with the energy of 1000 watts bulb...

**...**

**Yessssssss...she was turning back...**

**And she turned ...looking at him she waved him...smilingly...**

He did the same...

**Chaliye Rajat babu...**he said moving his hand in his hair..

...

...

...

**Next day evening...**

while getting ready smile was continue sly dancing on his lips...he looked in the mirror one more time and moved out ...

...

...

**Door Bell rang...**

She opened the door and saw he was standing with his genuine smile...

...

His heart beat stopped...**she is looking toooo beautiful in this red saree "...**he thought.

He forwarded the bouquet of roses to her...

She accepted it with shy smile.

...

Rajat – **chale?**

...

And they came out and sat in the car.

...

He was driving silently looking from the corner of the eye to her...

...

...

...

After some time they came at the restaurant that was situated at the hill side...

...

Coming out from the car ...he rushed towards her side...and forwarded his hands...

...

She smilingly placed her hand on his.

...

They headed towards the table that was booked for them...it was behind the main building...

...

When they reached over there ... she saw it was open place where some tables along with chairs were arranged nicely ...she was enchanted when saw the scenario...

She immediately ran towards the railings ...keeping her hands on them she started looking ...it was the place from where they could see the full view of the city...

at night the city was looking like a bride who was covered with the ghungat which was studded with the sparkling diamonds through out her body...

Rajat came near her and stood beside her .

Excitedly she kept her hand on his and said...

" **kitni khubsoorat hain ye jagah ...hain na?...**

He looked at her hand and nodded...**han... bahut khubsoorat hain..."**

...

...

After some time purvi looked at him and

Asked – **apne bataya nahi?...app muze yahan kyon laye hain?...**

...

Rajat little tensed – **abhi batau?...**

...

Purvi expectantly - **han...**

...

Rajat took some time to gather courage ,

...

And then he said - **kya tumhri last... 6 feet height wali condition me... kuch concession mil sakta hain?...**

...

Purvi confused – **kya?...konsi condition?...kaisa concession?...**

...

Rajat innocently - **wo tum jis ladke ko pasand karogi ... uske liye tumhari kuch conditions hain na ?...**

...

Purvi remembering her conditions blushed a little .

...

Rajat continued - **waise main baki sari conditions fulfill karta hun...**

**bas wo 6 feet wali condition me gadbad ho gayi... I am 5 feet 11 inches...to**.

( looking into her eyes)...**chalega?**

He left his sentence incomplete...and looked at her gathering all the hopes in his eyes.

...

Purvi looking in to his eyes asked little naughty – **to...kya?..**

...

**(Rajat pov – yahan par meri jan nikali ja rahi hain...aur ye hain ki...)**

He composed himself...

Rajat – **tumse puch raha hun**...**tum batao ...**

...

Purvi purposely took some time to give answer ...while our handsome officer became restless...

...

She came close to him...keeping her hand on his cheek...

Purvi – **annn...chalega nahi doudega...**

...

And she covered her face with her palms...

...

It took some time for Rajat to understand ...but when he got it...his joy knew no bounds...

...

Rajat screamingly lift her by holding her waist ...**purviii...I love you...**

...

Purvi blushed and kept both her hands on his shoulders - **Rajat...pahle aap muze niche utariye...**

Rajat slowly took her down...his hands were still on her waist...

Purvi rested her hands on his chest - **I love you too.**

**...**

...

and both of them hugged each other...

...

Purvi **– Ap duniya ke pahle insan honge ...jisne apne pyar ko iss taraha confess kiya hoga...**

**...**

**Waise ek baat bataiye?...apko kisne bataya meri in conditions ke bareme?...**

...

Rajat separated her and cupped her face – **kisine nahi bataya...**

**actually tumhe yad hain bureau me mera 1****st**** day?...**

**...**

**tumne issi taraha saree pahni hui thi...tumhara birthday tha us din...**

**aur sabhi log tumhare bareme hi bate kar rahe the...tabhi main wahan par aaya tha...aur maine sun liya...**

(taking a deep sigh )

**Ab muze kahan pata tha?...ki tum issi akdu officer se pyarr karne lagogi?...**

...

Purvi in fake anger **– heyyy... mere RAJAT ko AKDU mat kahna...kahe deti hun...** ( and she cuddled with him)...

Rajar smilingly tightened his hug ...and they both closed their eyes to enjoy that feeling which calls as...**LOVE.**

**Its end of this story...but... **

**THE NEW BEGINNING**** for ****RAJVI...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So kya aapko ye story pasand aayi hain?...**

**Agar pasand aayi hain to give the credit to PRACHI 4 her idea...**

**Aur agar koi fault rah gaya hain to DANT khane ke liye I m always at your service... **

Aur uske liye apko revws. dene padenge...

**...**

**Of course ...dear PRACHI...what about you?...did you like it?...**

**...**

**All my lovely friends...Thnx .4 ur revws on chap. 1 ...**

Harman** – u r so cute dear..n honest also...love u ...now after reading dis chap. U must revw. ok...**

Duo love** – new ...thnx...dear..**

Vinreya lovet** – new revwr welcome..thnx ..dear..**

Dareya roxx 21** – new revwr. Welcome... thnx..dear. **

Guest** – thnx..dear.**

Rewati** – u r in time..welcome..dear.**

Guest** – thnx..dear.**

Shweta** – thnx...dear.( how was ur exam?...waise exams. Bhi kabhi ache hote hain kya?...)...bye.**

guest nl** – even I cant..thnx...bye.**

neha143** – wow...2day ..i got 1 more sis...**

guest** – thnx dear.**

jassi** – new revwr... **

khushi Mehta** – I do remember dat dear...ve patience ..bye.**

kriti** –thnx...dear**

Xyz** –thnx. Main aur duo par likhu?...r u kidding?...**

Abhi** – dear..see I m posting it...hope its upto ur expectations...**

Maham** – thnx ..dear. now let me know abt dis chap...**

Guest** – thnx..friend.**

Redrosses22**.- thnx ...22 s common in both our names...4 me its my b date...wat abt u?...**

Dd** – my ...thnx...**

Gues**t – thnx..dear.**

M13** – hii...believe it?..**

Snowwhite** – new revwr...thnx...ab iss chap. Ke bare me bhi batana?**

Abhirikalover 12** – hope u liked dis chap too?...thnx.**

Sia** – thnx..rajvi part?**

Pari **– thnx..dear**

Rajvi rockers** – ..did u like dis...**

Guest** – thnx...dear**

Step up** – 1****st**** welcome...love triangle?... mi pan vichar kela hota...pan boring vatle...nantar hi story suchali...tula awadali ka? Nakki sang?...**

Rajat love** – give credit 2 prachi ...maine to sirf idea modify karke workout kar diya..dats all.**

(waise I wrote more dan 50 pages 4 dis os...can u imagin?...)

Guest** – dear..cant continue dis... ?...**

Rajvigirl** – hii...kaisa laga Rajat ka attitude?...**

Sweetycid**- I ve sent u pm ... it..thnx 2 add it in ur favorite .**

Crazyforpurvi** – thnx...apne iss story ko favorite list me add kiya.**

Kavinsanjana** – yarr. While writing 1****st**** part ..even I felt bad 4 sachvi...but had no option...( I m waiting 4 ISHQ HUA)**

Loveabhi** – thnx...4 revwng regularly 4 my stories...i luv u...**

**- thnk god... after reading ur revw...i thought now u ll only write 2****nd**** chap...meri to band baj jati na?...**

Nehabarve01** – thnx. Mala kalale ki Tuza kavin parat yenar aahe...**

Rajvilover** – 1****st**** chap me hi agar shocked ho to ab chap. 2 read karne ke bad tumhara kya hoga?...jarur batana...**

**...**

Hope koi chuta nahi...

Plz...revws. jarur kijiye... ...

To main wait kar rahi hun...

**Apki Parise22.**


End file.
